


Mayday

by hktk



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hktk/pseuds/hktk
Summary: “I’m sorry,” V said. He’s sorry? “You’re sorry?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR SECRET 01!!!!!!!!!!!

He didn’t know. 

He didn’t know that’s what it was going to be like. 

Jumin Han called in the helicopter, taking the best security guards he had to the location that Luciel had sent in the messenger. His heart beat at a thousand kilometers an hour, possibly even  _ faster _ , and all he could think of was saving one of the RFA members. 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t  _ that _ . It certainly wasn’t Rika being alive, it certainly wasn’t Luciel having a twin brother that worked for Rika’s cult, and it most certainly, most definitely, absolutely was  _ not _ seeing the bloodied body of his best friend—yes, that’s all they ever were, and all they’d ever be  _ now _ —on the ground. 

Rika’s scream resounded throughout the room. As soon as his men were in, the cultists scurried, trying to run from the men in black. Luciel’s twin brother laughed, and laughed, and laughed and laughed and laughed. 

All Jumin could do was watch from the doorway. 

Time stopped for him. 

At some point, he doesn’t know when, his body began moving on its own, hurrying over to his friend. Almost in slow motion, he dropped down to his knees—the same as Rika, he thought, the same as  _ her _ , but that was neither here nor there, only a fleeting thought—and reached his hands out tentatively. He wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to touch him, for he didn’t want to cement this hurtful, truthful reality into place. 

As soon as his fingertips touched V’s dirtied jacket, everything caught up to him. The screams of the cultists, the weeping of Rika, and the laughter of the brother—it all crashed down all at once, hurting his ears. He winced, but he pressed on, and soon, his entire hand was on V’s shoulder. 

“Jihyun…” he muttered. “Jihyun, everything’s going to be okay.” 

Was it more for V or for himself? He didn’t know then, and he wouldn’t know now. 

The last thing he wanted to do was move him, but the first thing he wanted to do was see his face. He couldn’t move to the other side, as Rika was there, blocking the way. Conflicted, Jumin’s problems were solved when V rolled over towards him of his own accord. 

His face, Jumin thought, was sullied. Dirty. Unkempt. Never ugly, but not clean, prim, proper like V usually was. 

No, no. It had blood all over it, all over his cheeks, trailing down from his mouth. _He must’ve been hit in the lungs._ _It must be drowning him from the inside out._

It was a terrible way to think right now. 

Jumin whisked in a sharp breath into his own lungs, desperately wishing he could transplant his own into V without any complications, right now. But he was no doctor. He was no doctor at all. 

“Ju… Jumin…” His voice is weak, and Jumin’s hands are trembling, trembling so bad that he places both of them on V’s arm if only to steady them. 

“Jihyun, I’m here.” 

V looked pained, but he still smiled. It looked like it took a lot out of him, that one simple smile that probably didn’t even use up many muscles, but it took so much energy and thought out of V to actually do it. And he was smiling. He was smiling for him. 

Jumin reached out with one hand again, pressing the back of it to Jihyun’s face, not caring about the blood that would get on it. As far as he saw it, it’d be a blessing to have one last memento from him, after all. 

“I’m sorry,” V said. 

He’s sorry? 

“You’re sorry?” 

“I’m sorry… for l… leaving you…”

Jumin swallowed. “You’re not leaving me,” he said, sternly. 

“I’m sorry… but… I have to…” V’s face shifted beneath his hand, and he smiled up at him with such a wide smile, such a kind smile, that he was almost sure, in any other situation, he’d faint. 

He wanted V to only smile at him. 

He wanted the smile to be preserved for ever. 

He took the time to memorize the intricacies of this smile, the way his lips curved, how his teeth showed at just the right angles, how everything fell into place to produce this perfect, angelic smile. 

Even with the blood. 

 


End file.
